fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaya Maki
Amaya Maki (マキアマヤ Maki Amaya), is the guild ace of the Lovely Maiden Guild. She was a slave at the Tower of Heaven when she was young, losing both her parents and her first love as a result. Due to the vast emotions and pain inflicted on to her by the project, Amaya's own personality is that of one that refuses love, respect and even friendship. Amaya, as a person eventually grew stronger from the tragedies that fell upon her, but her attitude still didn't change even after she joined a guild. The only person she shows a hint of emotion toward is the guild master of the Lovely Maiden Guild and her foster mother, Erin Nakano who took her in after saving her from certain death. Appearance Amaya is a rather tall woman, up to 170 centimeters tall, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She wears a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable. She uses a two-meter-long Nodachi named "The Sword of Salvation" as her main weapon, which she keeps on her person at all times. Personality Amaya is a cold and taciturn woman, always serious, and never in the mood for jokes, she's like a ice queen. She chooses to always be alone and never gets close to anyone. Because of Amaya's past as a slave, she has issues with trusting people and avoids getting close to them. She says it's because she doesn't need anything irrelavant like love or friendship, but the real reason is of fear that they'll die, like her parents and her love Minato did. She believes that she attracts death wherever she goes and she stays alone for that very reason. Even though she joined a guild, she rarely talks to her fellow guild mates or anyone and only comes to the guild when receiving a new mission. She does hold a lot of respect and love for the guild master. Erin took her in and took care of her after finding her on the verge of death. Erin, not being able to have children, always had wanted a daughter. She grew attached and overprotective to Amaya and ended up adopting her. At first, Amaya was wary of the kind woman, but after a couple of months living and being cared for by Erin, Amaya warmed up to her and showed kindness to her as she would her biological mother over the years spent with her. After much pleading from Erin, she later joined the guild she founded becoming the first member. History Under Construction! Magic & Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic. This being Amaya's signature magic, she's able to transform her sword into different forms. These forms take on the appearance of the feelings she experienced as a slave and her moves associated with the sword form are fused with either Darkness or Light Magic. *'Blade of Emptiness' (空虚の刃 Kūkyo no ha): The Blade of Emptiness is a swordstyle that is manifested from Amaya's feelings of emptiness from witnessing the deaths of her parents. It also forms based on the result of her will being crushed from the result of slavery. The moves used from this sword is only used in combination to Amaya's Darkness Magic. This was the only blade she uses when killing an opponent, slightly showing a sadistic nature, wanting the person to die slowly. :*'Godforsaken Blades' (神に見捨てられたブレード Kami ni misute rareta burēdo): Also known as, The Blades that are forsaken by God. Amaya takes her sword and fuses it with darkness magic that she uses to slash the opponent with a single strike. When the opponent is hit with this move, it releases an array of 7 slashes of darkness inside the opponent. This attack targets the inside of a person's body and can shred the persons' body up internally. :*'Dark Void of Illusion' (イリュージョンのダークボイド Iryūjon no dākuboido): Amaya fuses darkness magic into her blade and slashes the opponent. This move makes the person suffer severe hallucinations of all of their past regrets, mistakes, and faults and intensifies them in a way that can diminish the soul of the person it is inflicted upon. The images of the illusion is extremely sharp and appears like reality. If the person cannot overcome this move, their soul and mental state will slowly diminish until the person dies. *'Blade of Loneliness' (孤独の刃 Kodoku no ha): The Blade of Loneliness is a swordstyle that manifests from Amaya's feelings of loneliness. Amaya fell in love with a boy named Minato that gave her the little bit of hope she needed to get through the days in the Tower of Heaven. He made a promise to her that they would live and escape together one day, in which he became her first friend in the tower. She held onto the this promise that was made and they ended up falling in love with each other. But the promise was soon broken after he was killed due to protecting Amaya from falling debris that nearly crushed her. :*'Promise of Loneliness' (寂しさの約束 Sabishisa no yakusoku): *'Blade of Affliction' (苦悩の刃 Kunō no ha): The Blade of Affliction is a swordstyle that manifests from Amaya's severe pain after attempting suicide many times. She even resorted to cutting herself, believing that death was better than being a slave. :*'1000 Flashes' (1000年が点滅 1000-Nen ga tenmetsu): :*'Flames of the Red Lotus' (レッドロータスの炎 Reddorōtasu no honō): :*'Rainy Death' (雨の死 Ame no shi): *'Blade of Despair' : The Blade of Despair is a swordstyle that manifests from Amaya losing all hope of being rescued or ever escaping alive, because the children that attempted escape, were killed. :*'Boundary of Forbidden Hope' (禁断のホープの境界 Kindan no hōpu no kyōkai): *'Blade of Betrayal' (裏切りの刃 Uragiri no ha): The Blade of Betrayal is a swordstyle that manifests from the feelings of betrayal from the people that she thought were her friends. After Minato died, she tried and made new friends. But after a series of events, they betrayed her, and she suffered greatly. :*'Guilty Sense' (ギルティセンス Girutisensu): :*'False Serenity' (偽セレニティ Nise sereniti): :*'Remorse of Deceitfulness' (惑わしの自責の念 Madowashi no jiseki no nen) :*'Stigma' (汚名 Omei): *'Blade of Lament' (嘆きの翼 Nageki no tsubasa): The Blade of Lament is a swordstyle that manifests from the feelings of mourning the deaths of the 3 people who loved and cared about her. She sees these people as the most important people in her life. Her Mom, Dad, and Minato. :*'Dance of the Moonlit Angel' (月明かりに照らされたエンジェルのダンス Tsukiakari ni terasa reta Enjeru no dansu): :*'Heavenly Flash' (天のフラッシュ Ten no furasshu): :*'Divine Grace' (神の恵み Kaminomegumi): Other Magic *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Amaya is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. Amaya uses Telekinesis to maneuver and rotate her swords with a combination her powerful attacks can pack a deadly punch. Quotes Under Construction!